Black Waves
by Mistian Longhorn
Summary: After Adam Lambert, who is only about 17, is bitten by a mysterious creature he begins to experience changes in his personality and physical appearence, as a matter o fact, a large change in his physical appearence. And with his current friend trying to change things in their relationship, he's left trying to figure out who he is and what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Adam sat quietly on the side of the cruise ship, the waves gently brushing up against his hand.

Nothing could make this day better. The sun was shining, the sea was a beautiful aqua blue, and the waves were flowing beautifully over the water. Well… one thing could have made it better; if his best friend Joshua could have made it along. Joshua was a man who always loved vacations, and was always so much fun when it was only him. Well… it would have been fun if his girlfriend hadn't said he couldn't go along if she didn't go along. She was such a pain. She always thought she had to get into everything. Once, when he and Joshua were hanging out at his house, she randomly barged through the front door and asked if she could join. Of course that didn't end well. All that happened was her and Joshua disappeared into his room and they either made out loudly or had sex. Either way Adam didn't really care, she could make love with her boyfriend, what bothered him was the fact that it was in his house. If Joshua respected him, he would have waited until he got home. That made Adam mad. It was probably the reason he decided not to bring him along.

"Just forget him…" Adam said moodily. "He didn't even have the dignity to leave your house before he stained your bed sheets." He walked over to his deck chair and put on some sun screen, then laid down in it and went to sleep.

When Adam woke up later, the weather had changed drastically. Where there had been infinite blue skies, was a huge black storm cloud followed by thunder and lightning. The wind was starting to pick up, the sky was turning dark, and the waves were beginning to wash up over the side of the ship. The only thing that kept him in his seat was a soft pair of glowing red eyes in the water.

'Odd… I wonder what that is?' he thought. He got up from his seat and glanced deep into the water. Where the eyes had been a strange black scale floated; an odd sight.

"Hey Neil, do you know any fish with glowing red eyes?" He asked. He glanced down at the water again but there was nothing there. He glanced back behind him and noticed the deck was empty, except for a couple of crew members.

Lightning flashed in the distance, thunder pounded the sky, and the waves where beginning to pick up. "Neil are you there?" He called.

There were a couple of loud shouts from the crew members and some running about the deck, but no answer from his brother. It appeared they were preparing for a big storm.

"Adam what are you still doing out here?" A voice shouted from behind him.

Adam turned around quickly and searched furiously for his brother. "Neil?"

As he said this, he heard someone scream from behind him and a large wave come up over the side of the ship, knocking him fiercely into the side rail.

In an instant, the wave came back and knocked him over the rail, dragging him down into the dark black waves.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam sat quietly in his room, skimming through his iPod searching for his favorite song.

'Where could it be?' Adam thought angrily. He skimmed through his song list one more time then sighed. It was so hard to find anything in his room.

"Oh my gosh where can it be?" Adam groaned loudly. He scanned through the list one last time, then tossed his iPod into his backpack. No use looking for something that wasn't there.

'Wonder what time it is?' Adam thought quietly, Joshua was due to come over at any minute.

Joshua coming over soon, his heart could barely contain itself. Every time Joshua came over, his heart went racing through his chest like a million butterflies in the breeze. And those butterflies did not stop. They left him jabbering like an idiot. Like an idiot… he felt like such an idiot when Joshua came over. He was so awkward; Joshua was so cool, smooth. Everything Adam could never be. No! Joshua had chosen Jamie over him. He would not take it lightly. Joshua had to know his place and he had to figure out he was not a force to be messed with. If he tried anything friendly he would give him the cold shoulder, it was the only way to make him figure out he'd hurt his friend.

"Oh crap I gotta get ready!" Adam said quickly. "He'll be here any minute!" He quickly got up and headed to the bathroom and turned on the sink to rebrush his teeth. But the second the water started pouring out he froze. The water was calling out his name, he could feel it.

"Adam your friend's here." His mother called out. Adam quickly turned off the bathroom sink and headed downstairs, quickly forgetting his strange experience. It didn't matter anyway, water couldn't talk could it?

"Adam, your friend's here." His mother called out again.

"Coming!" Adam called. He picked up his pace and headed downstairs to find Joshua.

Downstairs, he found Joshua sitting on the couch with a sports magazine and a soda. 'Oh god he looks so cute!' Adam thought miserably but immediately forced his mind cold. 'He betrayed me, laid his girlfriend in my room. That's not cool.' He stormed down the stairs and acted like Joshua wasn't there. He had to know how he felt about his doing.

"Oh hello Adam!" Joshua said cheerfully, getting up from his spot on the couch. "I was wondering where you were." He opened up a seat for Adam on the couch and gestured for him to sit down.

Adam quickly sat down at glanced at Joshua. His eyes gleamed like an emeralds... "What are you doing here so early?" he asked moodily, forcing his voice cold. "You were supposed to be here later."

Joshua shrugged and moved so his was sitting closer to Adam, his hand fiddling with Adam's hair. "I decided I wanted to hang out with you instead of my 'girlfriend', to show you how truly sorry I am. But enough about me, how are you doing?"

Adam shrugged and picked up the remote. "I don't want to talk to you."

Joshua laughed and sat next to him, his hand tracing his shoulder. "Adam please, I've said I'm sorry about a thousand times. How many more times do I have to say it?"

"Infinite." Adam snarled. He turned his back to Joshua and went back to watching TV.

Joshua backed off quickly and forced his voice softer. "Adam please, I'm telling you I had no idea it'd go that far with her. It started out as making out then it got out of control. Seriously, can't you forgive that?"

Adam made a face and changed the channel to a celebrity gossip show. "Just go home, I don't want to talk or see you." He got off the couch and moved to a chair on the other side of the living room.

"Celebrity gossip really?" Joshua said teasingly, as he shifted in his seat.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Adam snapped. "You had sex in my bed! Do you know how offensive that is to me?"

"Adam please, I'm sorry." Joshua said.

Adam shook his head and took off into the kitchen, his eyes slightly filled with tears. "I said go away!"

"Adam I'm your best friend, I never wanted to hurt you. The thing that happened was a mistake…"

"That's damn right!" Adam snarled. "And you know what? I'm sick and tired of these excuses you keep coming up with. First it's not your girlfriend's fault you were too busy to come with me on my vacation, then you have sex in my bed, then you come over here expecting forgiveness! It's ridiculous!" Adam quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed some strawberries out of the dish on the counter.

"Adam, just let me try to talk to you okay?"

"No, I don't want to talk to you! I hate you! Now get out!" Adam got up from his spot in the kitchen and went straight up to his bedroom. There, he shoved two strawberries into his mouth and wiped more tears from his eyes.

A second later he heard a pair of footsteps come up the stairs and a knock at his door.

"Adam, I really do care about you. Please open the door. I'll do anything you ask."

"Go away!" Adam shouted. He threw his pile of books at the door then sat back on his bed. Down his face, his tears flowed freely, and his heart wept softly.

"Adam, are you crying?"

"I said get your ass out of here!" Adam screamed. He threw his pile of priceless CDs at the door then collapsed back on his bed. The tears flowed faster and faster, each one larger than the last. At one point he threw just about everything he could find until there was nothing left to throw.

"Adam, please talk to me…"

"I said get out of here you waste of space!" Adam screamed. He kicked his door furiously then went back to his bed, putting the covers over his head. Heart bleeding, he forced himself to go silent. There was no point, his life was over. Every breath forced him farther and farther into himself, the blood spilling into his senses, he couldn't keep himself together. No one cared. No one ever cared. That's why it was so easy for Joshua to take advantage of him. He could do nothing about it. That's why he always ended up in this position, on the break of insanity and emotional breakdown. The place he always ended up.

"Adam I'm coming in." A voice said. The door opened then he felt the blankets pulled back from his face and Joshua's gentle green eyes staring into his. "Adam, I know what I did was wrong and I know you don't forgive me for it, but can we at least have some peace of mind before I go?"

"Go away…" Adam cried miserably. "I don't want to see you…" He forced his back to Joshua and continued crying. What did it matter if Joshua saw him, it changed nothing. Joshua could never take back what he'd done, not ever.

"Adam please," Joshua said softly, his voice smoother than silk. "If you don't want to ever see me again I understand. But at least listen to this…" He leaned down to Adam face and kissed him softly, his angelic lips driving a fire through Adam's veins.

The second Joshua's lips left his own, Adam forced himself away from him, tears passing down his face again. His heart burned with more desire than he knew what to do with, every inch of his being plead to kiss his friend back. But he couldn't. Joshua was seeing Jamie, he was only kissing him to make him feel better.

"Adam, are you okay?" Joshua asked softly.

Instantly, Adam's face turned cold and tears filled his eyes, his heart silently weeping. How dare Joshua do this to him! He was seeing that girl Jamie, the person who thought he was a freak. Joshua couldn't just go around getting his hopes up! Even if he was, it couldn't mean anything. If it had Joshua would broken up with Jamie beforehand. No, Joshua was using him. "What was that for?" he snapped. "You sleep with a girl in my bed then kiss me. What's wrong with you? Do you seriously think I'm stupid enough to believe that you actually want me? Please, if you think I'm that stupid you better go find a new best friend because I'm not doing it!" With that he got up from his bed and headed down to the living room, tears running down his face.

"Adam wait! Please, I didn't mean for that to happen… I just wanted to make you feel better." Joshua said quickly. He ran after Adam and grabbed him by his hand.

"Get out of my house!" Adam said angrily, throwing Joshua's hand off his own. "I never want to see you again! You have used me, messed with me, and played with my emotions. You are no longer part of my life." He walked over to the door and pointed Joshua out.

"Adam, please…" Joshua said softly. "I really do care about you. If I didn't care do you think I would have kissed you?"

"Joshua…" Adam said softly. He sighed softly then looked Joshua in the eyes, his look gentler. "I don't know what to do about you. You sleep with a girl in my bed, then kiss me. Why would you do that?"

"Because I like you." Joshua said gently. "And I actually am gay. The only reason I did that thing with Jamie was because I was in denial of my sexuality. I was scared, nervous, I didn't know what to do. Please, just give me a chance to explain myself."

Adam sighed softly and closed his eyes. Joshua was so sweet, so persistent, he couldn't just keep him away could he? After all, he did have the dignity to stick around this long. Why not give him a second chance? "Okay, fine." Adam groaned. He shut the front door and led Joshua to the living room. There, he sat Joshua down next to him and looked him in his soft emerald green eyes.

"Okay Joshua, tell me, what were you talking about at the door? You said you were gay but you slept with Jamie." Adam said, his heart secretly pounding in his chest.

Joshua sighed softly and brushed some hair from his face, his eyes gleaming. "Okay, the story is I kinda just slept with Jamie to prove to myself that I'm not a homosexual."

"And what about that thing you did to me?"

"The reason I kissed you? Well… I kinda just kissed you because the moment felt right if that's what you're asking."

"So you kissed me just because?" Adam asked, a slight tone appearing in his voice.

"No, that's not why I kissed you." Joshua responded quickly.

"Then why did you kiss me?!" Adam snapped. He sat away from Joshua, his arms crossed furiously across his chest.

Joshua leaned in and ran his hand across the back of Adam's neck. "Adam the reason I kissed you is because I like you!"

Adam turned around and looked deep into Joshua's eyes. His heart did about twenty flips, Joshua was close to him, he could already feel his breath on his cheek. "What?"

"I like you Adam, that's the reason I kissed you. Why else would I kiss you?" Joshua asked.

Adam shook his head. "I don't know… You had sex with Jamie; I thought you two were together."

"That was just because I was too afraid to admit who I am. Please Adam, I really do like you. Let's just move past the whole Jamie thing."

"I don't know Joshua…" Adam said. His heart raced through his chest. Joshua liked him. That was much more than he had wanted.

"Adam please…" Joshua said, his perfect voice ringing through the air.

Adam sighed softly then looked at Joshua sadly. He wanted this so badly. Joshua was the perfect guy to him, yes he had panicked a couple of minutes ago but he felt something else with him. Joshua had endured all he had to say. That meant something. But then again… he knew his desire was pointless. Joshua wouldn't want him. He no more than a toy to him, a plaything, and that's all he would ever be.

Adam looked at Joshua sadly and forced his look firm. "Joshua what do you suppose I do? It's not like you're going to leave Jamie any time soon. You just slept with her for Pete's sake. Honestly, what am I supposed to do? Wait foolishly for you to leave your girlfriend, hoping you want me? I'm sorry Joshua but that's not the way I work."

"I understand." Joshua said. "But can we at least remain friends?"

"Yeah." Adam said softly. His heart sank, Joshua didn't want him. He didn't try hard to get him to go with him. No cares, nothing, only a small argument. That really showed how little he cared.

"Good." Joshua said akwardly. "So um… being friends, can we hang out tonight, maybe have a sleepover?"

Adam shrugged. "I guess so…"


	3. Chapter 3

After determining to stay friends, Adam decided Joshua could stay the night, under one condition. Joshua would not mention his girlfriend Jamie. Lord, Adam hated that girl right now. How dare she get to have the handsomest and most amazing guy in the school. Why couldn't he have Joshua? Why wasn't he worthy of his love? Yes, Joshua kissed him but Adam couldn't be sure that meant anything. Oh… how he wished Joshua wanted him. Every time Joshua smiled his heart skipped a beat. But Joshua would never want him… he wanted Jamie, no matter what he said.

"Hey Adam, do you have any spare pajamas?" Joshua asked.

Adam grabbed a pair of Oscar the grouch pajama pants from his dresser and threw them at his friend.

In an instant Joshua caught them and put them on his person."Thanks." He crawled up inside his sleeping bag and poked his head out the top slightly to smile at Adam. "Can you see me?"

"Yes!"

Joshua laughed and slid farther back in his sleeping bag, his eyes slightly closed. "Good, I'd be worried if you didn't. Which reminds me... do you want to talk about anything before we go to sleep? Any questions?"

Adam shook his head and moved farther under his blankets. "No, not really."

"Okay good. I was worried I'd hurt you earlier. And by the way Adam, I didn't mean to do that thing with Jamie, I swear."

"I know Joshua, you've already told me like five times already."

"I know… I just wanted you know that I truly didn't mean to do it."

"Okay Joshua, you keep telling yourself that." Adam got up from his bed and turned off the light. Then he came back to his bed and snuggled under the covers. "Goodnight Joshua."

"Goodnight Adam." Joshua snuggled deep into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

Within a couple of minutes, both guys were asleep.

After a couple of hours of sleep Adam woke up feeling very strange. His skin prickled, his heart raced through his chest, and his blood was boiling hot. Something strange was going on…

Adam turned over, from his spot on the bed, and found Joshua asleep right next to him.

"Joshua what are you doing?" he asked.

Joshua said nothing. Instead he put his hand up on Adam's arm, then to his face.

Immediately Adam felt a strange tingling sensation arouse from the spot on his face. "Joshua stop." Adam said quickly. He pushed Joshua's hand away and turned away from him.

"Sh Adam…" Joshua soothed. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you." He scooted right next to Adam and moved his head so it was sitting on Adam's bare back.

"Joshua quit!" Adam said nervously. But then again… Joshua's head felt so nice… It was warm, soft, and gentle… No, he wouldn't fall for this. Adam quickly moved away from Joshua and went farther under the blankets.

But Joshua followed him effortlessly, his hand running soothingly up Adam's back, causing his heart to beat faster. "You're so tense…" He whispered. He moved his hands to Adam's shoulder blades and gently rubbed them.

"Joshua…" Adam pushed Joshua's hand away and moved farther under the blankets.

Joshua calmly ran his hands up Adam's back, increasing the tingling sensation. "Relax, it's okay…" He ran his hand up to Adam's neck then back down to Adam's back, softly massaging as he did so.

Soon, Adam couldn't help but start to enjoy the soft feeling of Joshua's hand.

Joshua looked at Adam curiously. "Is everything all right Adam?"

Adam thought a moment then turned to Joshua. "Sorta… Depends on how you look at it."

"How?"

Adam shrugged and looked away. "I don't know…"

"What are you conflicted over?"

Immediately Adam's mood turned sour and he moved away from Joshua. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I like you." Joshua moved next to Adam and brushed some hair from his face.

Adam turned away moodily and pretended not to hear him. "Just leave me alone! You have a girlfriend!"

"No, I just pretend to have one so people don't know I'm gay." Joshua moved over toward Adam and put his hand in his own.

Adam glared and moved away, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "Uh huh… Now tell that to someone who actually believes you."

Joshua looked at Adam closely and tried to comfort him. "Adam what's wrong? You were okay a minute ago."

"Just leave me alone. I'm fine."

Joshua shook his head and leaned in closer to Adam's face."No, you're not. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Just leave me alone."

Joshua sighed again. "Adam, why do you always insist upon being so difficult?"

Adam turned away and pretended to be asleep.

Joshua sighed and looked over Adam. "Adam, if something's bothering you, you can always tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Adam pretended not to hear and moved farther under the blankets.

Joshua sighed heavily. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it Adam but just know I'm here."

With that, Joshua moved himself to where he was lightly breathing on the back of Adam's neck and snuggled up to him. Soon, both guys were asleep again.

When Adam woke up again he was lying on his side with Joshua softly rubbing his back.

"Joshua what are you doing?"

"Relaxing you." He slowly ran his hand up Adam's spine then down again.

Adam groaned moodily. "What do you want? We're supposed to be asleep!"

Joshua smiled innocently and ran his hand down Adam's back. "To relax you." He ran his hand up Adam's back again and massaged at the base of Adam's neck.

"Joshua I'm not kidding, leave me alone!"

But Joshua ignored his actions, and moved his mouth up to Adam's neck.

"Joshua do you mind?" Adam asked.

"Just relax…" Joshua soothed. He breathed softly on Adam's neck then moved his lips closer to it.

"Joshua what are you…" Adam froze in midsentence as Joshua's lips connected with his neck. Immediately, Adam felt a rush of the tingling sensation all over again, this time more powerfully.

Soon, Adam could feel Joshua's lips moving against his neck and his hand massaging the base of his hairline.

"Joshua please…" Adam said softly. He tried to pry Joshua from his neck but Joshua held on firmer.

Soon, Joshua removed his lips from Adam's neck, and went up to Adam's face and kissed him.

Adam could hardly move. He didn't know what to do. He had never kissed anyone before. All he knew was you were supposed to use your lips for it. But how was he supposed to do it?

"Just go with it…" Joshua soothed. He pushed Adam's lips against his and guided him into the kiss.

"Joshua I don't know how…"

"Just go with it…" he said again. He moved his lips against Adam's and put on of his hands under his friend's chin. Soon, Adam's lips moved in unison to Joshua's and he gave into the kiss.

After Joshua's lips separated from Adam's own, Adam tried to get a hold of himself. He couldn't believe it; his first kiss. The most magical moment of his life…

"Are you okay Adam?"

Adam snapped back to reality and stared. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Joshua sighed and turned away from Adam. "I'm sorry Adam; I shouldn't have done that. I know how you feel about me right now."

Adam shrugged and leaned in closer. "Minds can change…" He put his arms around Joshua's neck and kissed him softly.

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you!" Adam leaned in and put his lips on Joshua's neck.

Joshua smiled and pressed Adam's lips farther onto his neck. "Then that makes everything perfect…"

In a second, Joshua pulled Adam's lips from his neck and brought them to his own, softly caressing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam wasn't sure how long he and Joshua kissed but Adam was pretty sure it was an hour.

And after that Adam had let Joshua go a little father… Nothing too bad just let Joshua touch his bare chest. And it wasn't that bad… just a gentle massage Joshua gave to him to help him relax.

Okay, in Adam's opinion it was a little bad. Joshua had focused on the borders of Adam's chest then moved in until he was touching every inch of Adam's exposed chest. But Adam had to admit it did feel good, and Joshua had been gentle. And he did quit when Adam told him to. So, in Adam's opinion the whole night had been a success. He had gotten over his fear of his sexuality and he and Joshua were together. That made him happy. Now if only he could get over his fear of water…

Over the next few days after the sleepover, Adam's hopes of having something with Joshua diminished. Joshua still had his girlfriend and was still hanging with her. Actually, Adam had just seen Joshua kissing his "girlfriend", and kissing her good. Why did he bother getting his hopes up over this guy? He honestly knew he had no chance. Joshua's girlfriend was pretty, feminine, and a nice person to be around. Everything, Adam knew he could never be. But then again… Joshua stilled cared for him right? He said so yesterday. He couldn't be lying could he? And Joshua also said it wasn't real. That had to mean something didn't it? No, it couldn't mean anything. Joshua was seeing Adam, not that other girl. He was only using her for a cover up. That had to be the answer. Joshua wouldn't do that to him, would he? No. Adam wouldn't believe anything other than Joshua's own words. If he said his girlfriend wasn't real, then so be it. Adam would believe him to the ends of the earth. Besides, he knew it wasn't real.

But then again… how could Joshua be so afraid to show his sexuality when he encouraged Adam to show his? And he also was still pulling the "girlfriend" card for the public eye. He never kissed Adam like that. Only his girlfriend and he kissed so lustfully and sexually. Actually they went farther than kissing, they would go to petting. That really bugged Adam. If Joshua wanted him so badly why did he always act so sexual with his girlfriend? Honestly, the whole matter made him mad. But he didn't want Joshua mad at him. No, that would be bad. Besides, he was probably just being possessive anyway…

Joshua looked over at Adam curiously, with a confused look on his face. "Adam are you feeling okay? You look distracted today."

"Oh… I'm fine. I'm just a little out of it today…" Adam said quickly.

Joshua crossed his arm and sat down next to Adam, making sure to have Adam's hand in his. "Adam, you and I both know you're lying. Now tell me what's wrong."

Adam sighed. "It's nothing…"

"Adam this relationship is never going to work if you don't tell me what's worng."

Adam sighed again. "Okay if you really want to know…"

"I do want to know." Joshua said firmly.

Adam sighed again. "Well… It's just that… I don't really like how you claim to like me when you act so… how do I say this without sounding whiny? … um… so… sexual with your 'girlfriend'."

Joshua stared. "Is that it? C'mon Adam, you know I like you. The only reason I put up that act is so people don't know I'm gay."

"Yes Joshua but… how can you tell me to express my true self when you're too afraid to do it yourself?"

Joshua sighed. "Adam please, I'm sorry I don't follow my own advice but I promise we will come out some day."

"Whatever you say…" Adam said unhappily. With that, he left Joshua, heading off to his next class.

The next day Joshua approached Adam with a content look on his face.

Adam looked at Joshua curiously. "Joshua, you look different today."

Joshua smiled. "I feel different. And do you know why?"

Joshua pulled Adam close to him, their lips almost touching. "Because I realized that what you said was true and I shouldn't run from my true self…" With that Joshua kissed Adam right in front of everyone and separated without an ounce of regret.

"And to everyone watching this," Joshua said. "Know that Adam is the one I love and he's the only person I care about." With that, Joshua kissed Adam and ruffled his hair.

Soon, the people separated and went their different ways while Adam and Joshua stood alone in the hallway.

Adam turned to Joshua. "I can't believe you did that. You actually told everyone who you were."

Joshua smiled. "Of course I did. You deserved the truth, and so did everyone else. Besides, I think hiding my secret was hurting you more than me."

Adam blushed and turned away. "Thank you. You made my life so much better…" He kissed Joshua softly on the cheek and hugged him lovingly.

*Dinggg*

Adam glanced at the clock. "Oh, we're gonna be late for class!" He quickly grabbed his books and ran off to the next class.

Over the next few weeks Adam's life went from worse to better. Joshua had quit the act with his "girlfriend" and now expressed his love for Adam freely. Life was great!

Well… almost great… he still wouldn't touch water but he figured he could live the rest of his life without it. Besides, Joshua was planning on helping him with his hypophobia. But then again… Adam wasn't sure he wanted to touch water again. The last time he did, something strange happened…

"Adam are you okay?" Joshua asked.

Adam quickly snapped to reality and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You were touching you bite marks again." Joshua commented.

"Oh… I didn't notice." Adam said quickly, trying to keep his bite marks hidden from sight.

Joshua sighed loudly and pulled Adam's hand away from the bite marks and looked at them. "Adam, you've been touching your bite marks a lot lately. I'm not sure it's healthy."

Adam shrugged. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't… or maybe it's just a subconscious thing I do."

"Whatever you say." Joshua said. He grabbed his backpack and took a out a notebook. "So what homework do we have tonight?"

Adam shrugged and took out his notebook as well. "I don't know, math?"

"Naw…" Joshua shook his head. "We had a sub. Subs never give homework."

"Hm…" Adam thought a moment. "Actually… I don't think we have any."

A smile came to Joshua's face. "Well then… I guess that leaves more time for other things…"


	5. Chapter 5

After Joshua had left, Adam sat in front of his bathroom sink, watching the water drip. It was so tempting, to touch it. But there was one thing holding him back. What happened last time…

But then again, the more Adam thought about what happened last time, the more ridiculous his fear seemed. After all, the water couldn't really hurt him. Could it? After all, the pain from last time must have been in his head; just a result of his hypophobia.

So, after thinking it over Adam decided to try touching the water again. After all, what was the worst that could happen? He got scared and passed out? That wasn't that bad, he could always wake back up.

"Okay, here we go…" Adam said softly. He quickly stuck his hand under the faucet and waited to see what would happen. And just as he expected, nothing happened, just a relaxed feeling as the water ran across his hand.

"I knew it was all in my head." Adam said optimistically. But as soon as he said that a fierce agonizing pain shot through his legs and he collapsed to the ground.

"Oh God not again…" He whimpered. He could feel his legs coming together, just like last time. But this time it was worse, his legs weren't coming apart. "Just close your eyes and it'll be over…" Adam thought miserably. But after he closed his eyes, the pain grew worse.

"Please make it stop…" He screamed. But it didn't stop. Actually it grew even worse. It felt almost as if a million small sharp objects were pushing through his skin and his legs were being sealed up.

"Just end…" He whimpered. And as he said that, the pain ceased and his body relaxed. But there was something wrong, he couldn't move his legs apart.

"Oh lord save me now!" Adam cried out miserably. He tried to get up but his legs would no longer move.

He tried moving them again but instead he heard a loud flop on the floor behind him.

"Oh lord…" He whimpered. He quickly dried his wet hand with a towel and closed his eyes, trying to forget his problems.

And soon, his problems ended and his body returned to normal.

Adam breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank God that's over…" He quickly got to his feet and left the bathroom, the only evidence of his strange problem was a small black scale on the floor.

A few days later Adam decided to go to Joshua's house to try to forget his ordeal. But when he got there, Joshua had a large glass of water lined up on the table with Joshua sitting across from them.

"Hello Adam." Joshua said calmly.

Adam took one look at the glasses then turned around, headed out the door.

"Adam wait!" Joshua called. "I only want to help you get over your hypophobia. Please, let me help you!"

Adam turned around and looked at the glass of water, afraid to go near. "I'm not sure…" He said. "Are you going to make me touch it?"

Joshua shook his head. "No. I wouldn't make you go that far. I just want you to be comfortable around it."

"Okay." Adam said. He sat down next to Joshua and took his backpack off.

In a minute or so they got started on homework and avoided all contact with the water.

As time went on, Adam began to notice Joshua was pushing the glasses of water closer to the place where they were sitting. That made Adam nervous.

"Um… Joshua?" Adam asked. "Do you mind not putting that water so close?"

Joshua smiled innocently. "Water? What water? I don't see anything."

Adam sighed quietly and moved away from Joshua. "Joshua, you and I both know you're trying to get that water as close to me as possible."

"No I'm not." Joshua smirked. "I'm just bringing it closer to myself."

Adam groaned moodily and pushed the table away. "Well don't get it any closer to me."

Joshua laughed lightly. "Oh Adam you're so uptight, maybe some food might help." He got up and headed over to the kitchen. A second later he returned with some money and a coupon.

"What are you going to do with that?" Adam asked.

Joshua beamed and stroked his money. "I'm going to go buy lunch."

Adam shook his head unhappily. "No. I don't need fancy food; let's just go make some sandwiches."

"I think not." Joshua remarked. "I'm hungry and I want to eat out." He grabbed Adam by the hand and forced him out the door, with Adam resisting the whole way.

"Joshua I don't need any greasy food. I'm big enough the way it is!" Adam complained.

Joshua laughed and put his hand over Adam's shoulder. "You think you're big? Please, if you're big then I'm one of those sumo wrestlers." He grabbed Adam again and pushed him out the door then headed down the street.

Eventually Adam quit fighting and they walked down to the plaza. Down at the plaza there were many shops and restaurants. There was a fitness center, a Dentist, a Mexican restaurant, a McDonalds, and a Subway. Preferably Joshua wanted to eat at the Mexican restaurant but for Adam's sake he decided to go to Subway.

At Subway, Joshua forced Adam to get a full sandwich and a drink. And after he forced Adam to make his order, he also made Adam not pay.

As said in Joshua's words, "If I'm gonna make you fat, at least I'm gonna pay for it." And with that, the argument was settled.

But of course Joshua let Adam walk home with it, instead of eating it there, on account of Adam's policy of not eating unhealthy food around other people. And besides, the walk home was much more interesting than sitting in a restaurant with a bunch of pretending to eat people. And also, they could talk about whatever they wanted to without anyone listening in on their conversation.

"So Adam," Joshua asked casually. "How would you feel about going to the local pool tomorrow?"

Adam stared and stumbled in his step. "The pool? Why would we go there? There's nothing to do there!"

Joshua sighed. "Come on Adam, it won't be that bad. Nobody will be there and it would be a good way to get you over your hypophobia."

"No." Adam shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm not ready to get wet."

"Adam please I promise it won't be that bad. I'll make it really relaxed and I'll be with you the whole time." Joshua said.

Adam sighed quietly and continued walking. Fine. But don't expect me to jump right in."

Joshua laughed. "Naw, I'm not that mean. So… we'll head down tomorrow?"

"Sure I'll be ready by then."

Joshua grinned. "Great!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Joshua came by Adam's house with a swim bag in one arm and a towel in the other.

"Are you ready to go?" Joshua asked.

Adam nodded and picked up his own bag. "Yes I'm ready."

"Great!" Joshua grinned. He grabbed Adam by the hand and led him out the door, and together they walked to the local pool.

At the pool, Joshua went off to the changing rooms while Adam set his towel up by the poolside.

The pool didn't appear to look too bad. It was clean and nobody was there. That made Adam feel a bit better. But the thing that made him nervous was touching the water. What if his legs started burning again like last time?

"Adam, I'm back!" Joshua called. He walked out of the changing rooms and sat down next to Adam, wearing a light aqua blue swimming suit.

'Oooh he looks hot…' Adam thought quietly. But he quickly tried to hide his interest. But then again… Joshua looked hot in his swimming suit, especially since the blue looked gorgeous with his soft green eyes.

Joshua looked at Adam curiously. "Are you staring at my swimming suit?" He asked.

Adam pretended not to notice. "No, I was just looking at the water." He said quickly.

Joshua raised an eyebrow curiously. "You were weren't you?"

Adam shrugged. "What difference does it make? I thought we came here to hang around the water."

"Whatever you say." Joshua laughed. "But one question: why aren't you in your bathing suit yet? I thought we agreed you'd get wet."

Adam shook his head and turned away from Joshua. "No. We agreed that you would help me get over my hypophobia."

"Whatever." Joshua laughed. "But I still think you should put on your swimming suit. I want to see you in it."

"Fine." Adam groaned. He walked over to the changing rooms and put on his swimming suit. A minute later he returned, with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Are you happy?" He asked.

Joshua grinned and looked Adam over. "Of course. And by the way… may I say purple looks fabulous on you!"

Adam rolled his eyes and sat down on his towel. "Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Johnson."

"Uh huh…" Joshua smirked. "Well then… I guess we better get to work then." He walked over to the side of the pool with Adam next to him and dipped his feet in.

A minute later, he jumped in and swam over to the edge of the pool. "Come on Adam," he called. "The water's fun!"

Adam shook his head firmly and moved away from the edge of the pool. "No thank you, I'm fine over here."

"Please…" Joshua persisted. "It'll be lots of fun!" He tugged lightly on Adam's arm.

Adam shook his head again and moved farther away. "No. I only came here to hang out with you, not swim."

"Fine." Joshua said. He climbed out of the pool and sat next to Adam.

A couple minutes later Joshua tried coaxing Adam into the pool again.

"Are you sure you don't want to get in?" Joshua asked.

"No!" Adam said moodily. He turned away from Joshua and walked over to a chair.

Joshua sighed quietly. "Please Adam? I promise we'll start slow."

Adam thought a moment then sighed. "Fine." He walked back over to the side of the pool next to Joshua. "So what do you want me to do?" He asked.

Joshua hopped into the water quickly. "I want you to get in the water." He said cheerfully.

"Sorry I can't do that." Adam said plainly.

Joshua sighed again and put a dry hand on Adam's shoulder. "Then what else am I supposed to do?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hm…" Joshua thought a moment. "What if I held you above the water so you didn't have to touch it?"

Adam stared at Joshua and quirked an eyebrow. "No offense but couldn't you just drop me in after we're a few feet out?"

"No, then you would get mad and you would never speak to me again."

Adam smiled slyly and sat closer to Joshua. "True… But would you be able to carry me? I'm not that light."

"Are you kidding me? You're one of the lightest people I know. It'd be ridiculous if I couldn't carry you." Joshua laughed.

Adam sighed and got up. "Okay." He walked over to the shallow end of the pool where Joshua scooped him up and carried him into deeper water. In a minute or so, Adam was in the middle of the pool with the water almost touching his skin. It made him nervous…

"Joshua can we stop now?" Adam asked nervously, the water almost up to his legs.

Joshua shook his head and walked out deeper. "No, if we stop now you'll never get over your hypophobia."

Adam looked at the water again unhappily. "Please? I'm not ready for this."

"Come on Adam, it won't be that bad." Joshua said.

Adam glanced at the water again unhappily. "Please can we stop? I can't do this."

"It's okay Adam, just relax…" Joshua soothed. He reached down and added some water to his hand, then reached up to touch Adam's face.

"No!" Adam cried. He pushed Joshua's hand away and tried moving closer to the edge, with Joshua holding him back.

"Adam calm down." Joshua said. He brought Adam back to the middle of the pool and held him comfortingly. "It's all right." He said. He dampened his hand then ran it under Adam's chin, as if he was going to kiss him.

"No!" Adam screamed. He quickly tried to wipe the water off his face and tried to get out of Joshua's arms. But he couldn't, and soon the terrible burning sensation shot through his legs. "Ah!" Adam cried out, grabbing his legs. He could feel them starting to move together.

"Are you okay?" Joshua asked.

Adam quickly wiped off the water from his face and the burning sensation ceased. "I'm fine." He said moodily, disappearing into the changing rooms.

Joshua sighed. "Please don't be mad Adam. I only wanted to help you."

"Uh huh…" Adam said.

Joshua groaned quietly and followed Adam into the changing rooms.

In the changing rooms Joshua found Adam in one of the stalls.

"Adam I'm sorry." Joshua said.

"Just leave me alone." Adam said moodily.

Joshua sighed and walked over to the stall where Adam was. "Adam I really am sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"Talk to the hand." Adam said moodily.

"Ug…" Joshua groaned quietly. "What is it going to take to make you forgive me?"

Adam pretended not to hear him and began changing out of his swimming suit.

Joshua groaned again and tapped on the door. "Please talk to me Adam. I'm really am sorry."

"Just go away." Adam said.

Joshua sighed and knocked on the door. "Don't make me come in there, I will!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Adam snapped.

"Forgive me." Joshua said.

Adam groaned angrily. "Fine. You're forgiven. Happy?"

"No, I want you to mean it."

"Ay, you're so difficult!" Adam complained. He walked out of the stall and looked Joshua in the eyes. "You're forgiven." He said plainly, arms crossed.

Joshua sighed and looked away. "You still don't mean it."

"Oh my gosh!" Adam complained. "I said I forgive you, what more could you want?"

"You to mean it." Joshua said plainly.

Adam took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry Joshua, I shouldn't have overreacted. I've just been having a rough day, and I care about you. So, even thought you made me mad I forgive you."

Joshua smiled and kissed Adam softly. "That's all I was asking for."


	7. Chapter 7

After a couple of hours of persuasion, Joshua finally talked Adam into going near the water again. "So Adam," Joshua asked. "Are you ready?"

Adam shrugged and moved closer to Joshua. "As ready as I'll ever be…" He walked over to the side of the pool and sat down.

A minute later, Joshua approached carrying a large glass of water. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked.

Adam nodded. "Yes." He sat closer to Joshua.

"Okay…" Joshua aid. He dipped his fingers lightly into the water and ran them along Adam's neck and moved his lips to the dampened area, kissing it softly.

At first nothing happened, but soon the previous burning sensation ran through Adam's legs.

"Joshua…" Adam said nervously.

"It's okay." Joshua said, dipping his fingers into the glass of water again, rubbing the water across the back of Adam's neck."

"Joshua please…" Adam whimpered miserably, his legs starting to move together.

Joshua dripped more water on Adam's neck and kissed him softly. "Relax, it's going to be okay…"

Adam shook his head quickly and tried to get loose, but Joshua held him firmly. "Relax." Joshua said gently. He dripped more water down Adam's neck and kissed the damped area.

"Joshua…"

"Relax…" Joshua soothed. He took the rest of the water and dripped it down Adam's front.

In a minute or so, the pain disappeared and Adam felt his legs relax. But he felt strange, he couldn't move his legs apart, he felt very dry, and he had a strange need to be in the water.

"Adam, are you feeling okay?" Joshua asked.

Adam nodded and sat up. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well…" Joshua took a deep breath. "You look paler than death and your hair is slightly standing up."

Adam glanced down at his reflection in the pool. "You're right, it is…" He sat back up and looked at Joshua.

But Joshua wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the strange long black thing that was sitting where Adam's legs used to be.

"Adam…" Joshua said nervously. "You might want to look down…"

Adam glanced down at his legs and froze.

Where his legs had been, a long black fishtail lay, covered in glistening black scales.

"Adam are you okay?" Joshua asked.

Adam remained frozen, too afraid to move. In a second though, he screamed and began thrashing around violently on the concrete.

"Adam calm down!" Joshua shouted, grabbing Adam in his arms.

But Adam ignored him, thrashing harder and harder until blood began dripping from his long black tail.

"Adam you're hurting yourself!" Joshua cried, holding Adam tighter until he could no longer move.

Eventually, Adam quit fighting and calmed down to the point where Joshua could talk to him. But he wouldn't listen to anything Joshua said. He was more interested in swatting Joshua when he tried to talk to him.

"Adam," A quick swat his Joshua face. "Adam would you quit doing that?"

Adam laughed somewhat insanely and swatted Joshua again. "Yes, no, maybe, yes, maybe… I don't know!" He laughed again and swatted Joshua's arm.

"Adam!" Joshua groaned. He grabbed Adam's hands and made it so he couldn't swat him anymore.

"Aw… you're no fun…" Adam complained. He sat back against Joshua and shook slightly. "You know what?" Adam said. "I think I'll take a nap." He closed his eyes and appeared to be sleeping. But in a minute or so he woke up, shaking fiercely.

"Adam are you okay?" Joshua asked.

"I…I… I don't know… I… feel so overheated… and…and… dry…" In a second or so Adam passed out, shaking heavily.

Joshua looked over at Adam's tail and noticed it appeared to be losing its dark black color and was starting to turn grey.

"This can't be good…" Joshua said quietly. He picked up Adam and carried him over to the water's edge. After that, he splashed some of the water onto Adam's fail and face. In a minute or so, Adam's tail turned back black and he regained consciousness.

"Joshua, what's going on?" Adam asked tiredly.

"It's okay Adam, I think I know what the problem is." Joshua said. He carried Adam to the shallow end of the pool and waded in, lowering Adam into the water.

"Does that feel better?" Joshua asked.

Adam nodded and tried getting out of Joshua's arms, Joshua holding him back tightly.

"Not yet Adam, I want to make sure you're feeling okay first." He said.

Adam groaned moodily, and pushed away from him. "I'm fine now, let me go!"

Joshua sighed quietly then released Adam into the water, being careful not to touch Adam's tail. Almost instantly, Adam took off, his powerful tail pushing him through the water, sending him shooting around the pool.

"Adam be careful," Joshua called.

Adam ignored him, taking a quick turn at the end of the pool then disappeared under the water.

A minute later Adam reappeared looking extremely content with himself.

"Having fun?" Joshua smirked.

Adam grinned excitedly and flapped his tail in the water.

"Yep!" He said.

Joshua sighed slightly and swam over to where Adam was. "Adam, what on earth are you doing?" He asked.

"Playing with my tail." He giggled, flicking his tail.

Joshua laughed lightly and swam over to Adam. "Uh huh… and how can that be since you were scared of water a minute ago?"

I don't know," Adam laughed. "The water soothes me…" He disappeared under the water again and swam away.

A minute later he reappeared looking extremely bewildered.

"Adam are you okay?" Joshua asked.

Adam shook his head miserably and looked away. "No… I don't know what's going on and what's happening to me!"

"Sh… it's all right…" Joshua soothed, kissing Adam gently. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not!" Adam cried out. "I'm a fish!" He swam over to the edge and began crying.

"Sh… it's okay…" Joshua soothed again. "Having a fish tail ain't that bad."

Adam shook his head miserably and pushed Joshua away. "Yes it is. How many people do you know with a fish tail?"

Joshua shrugged. "Truthfully? None. But if there's one thing I know, it's that you look hot with a fish tail."

Adam glanced up. "You really think so?"

"I know it is!" Joshua grinned.

Adam blushed slightly and looked away. "Um… thank you."

"You're welcome!" Joshua grinned. He leaned over and kissed Adam again.

Adam pushed him away playfully. "Stop it, somebody might see you."

"Aw c'mon Adam," Joshua laughed. "You and I both know nobody's here."

Adam thought a moment then nodded, a slight look of sadness on his face. "I guess not… But what am I supposed to do now? I'm a fish. If I touch water I turn into this thing. Besides… oh forget it, I don't know what to do anymore. If somebody finds out about this I'll be taken to a science lab or a zoo or something and experimented on. Joshua, I'm scared. What if that does happen? What if I'm taken away and nobody ever sees me again? Oh God, I can't let that happen…" He pulled away from Joshua and swam to the edge. "Joshua I want you to promise me that you will never speak of this. If anybody finds out I'm toast. Promise me Joshua you won't tell anyone!"

"I won't tell anyone Adam." Joshua said. "I care about you. Why would I tell anyone?"

Adam sighed softly and looked at Joshua. "I don't know. I was just panicked that's all. So… you won't tell anyone?"

"No. I promise I won't tell anyone." Joshua said.

Adam sighed again and began trying to pull himself out of the pool. "Okay, thanks. But remember, we never speak of this again, not even to each other. I don't want to remember this."

"But Adam this is thing that happened to you was meant to happen. We can't just forget about it!" Joshua exclaimed.

Adam shook his head and attempted to pull himself out of the pool. "No, Joshua this thing wasn't meant to happen. And I don't want to discuss it. After today we act as if it never happened. Understand?"

"But Adam, this is the best thing that's happened to you! Honestly, I bet anyone in this world would beg to have the thing you've been given!"

Adam shook his head and slipped back into the pool. "No Joshua. Never again. I don't care if someone would like this thing. Actually they can have it. I don't want it. So please, let's not talk about it anymore. I don't want to think about it."

"Fine, if that's what you want." Joshua said. He helped Adam out of the pool and into his towel so he could dry off.

After Adam was completely dried off, his body returned back to normal and he got up to go change back into his clothes. But there was one problem; his tail had ripped his swimsuit when he had changed.

"Oh Adam, you might want to put your pants on…" Joshua said, quickly diverting his eyes.

Adam glanced down then gasped, covering his private regions. "Oh! Um… can you hand me my clothes? I didn't know it would… do that."

"It's fine. But hey, are you sure you want to forget about this? I really think it'd be cool to figure out this… this… thing that's happened to you."

Adam sighed quietly and grabbed his pants. "Ug… Fine. We can do that. But no more!" He put on his clothes and grabbed his items, leaving for the exit.

"Wait Adam!" Joshua called. Adam turned around and glanced at him.

"What?"

"How does ten o'clock Friday sound?"

"Sounds fine." Adam said.


	8. Chapter 8

The next Friday Joshua came over at exactly ten o'clock with a towel and a swimsuit in his hand.

"Hey Adam, you ready to start figuring this thing out?" he asked.

"Not really…" Adam said moodily.

Joshua laughed and kissed his partner flirtatiously. "Well then if that's how you feel, you have two choices, you come along with me or I drag you in a beach towel to wherever we're going. Sound good?"

"Well if you put it that way… I guess I can go along... But I won't like it!" Adam teased.

Joshua laughed and pulled something out of his pocket. "Haha… I figured you'd say that. That's why I got this blindfold. So… put it on and I'll take you to the magical destination I call my car."

"And how do I know I can trust you? You tried to dump me in the pool after I told you not to." Adam snarled.

Joshua rolled his eyes and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh come on that was five days ago, besides, I think it'd be fun to take you out somewhere. We've never really been on a real date have we? So, let's go do something fun! Maybe a nice dinner, a trip to a movie, a trip to the zoo, who knows?"

"What are you planning on doing at the movie? If you're gonna kidnap me you don't have to bother tying me up, I'll go just about anywhere." Adam grinned.

Joshua laughed and held up his blindfold. "Well that's good to know because I need you to put this blindfold on. So put it on so we don't have to argue."

"Whatever you say." Adam laughed. He put on the blindfold and allowed Joshua to push him into the car.

After about a ten minute drive, Joshua pulled Adam out of the car and guided him into a cold dry room.

"Well, we're here!" Joshua smirked. "You ready to see your new place?"

"What new place? I can't see anything!" Adam complained.

Joshua pulled off the blindfold and turned Adam around. The room they were in was filled with large fish tanks filled with different kinds of tropical fish and artificial coral reefs.

"Joshua where are we? I don't remember having seen this place before." Adam asked.

Joshua laughed and patted Adam on the shoulder. "We're at the zoo silly! Haven't you've ever seen the ocean display from behind the scenes?"

"Do I seriously look like I go here?" Adam asked.

Joshua laughed and shook his head. "Haha, guess not. But hey, check it out! This is the perfect place to experiment with this thing you've been given. I mean seriously what more could you ask for? A large place to swim, salt water, fish, what more would you want?"

"You to quit bugging me on this thing you've made up in your mind. Do you seriously think I'm gonna get in that water? I don't even know what kind of fish those are! And do you know how deep that water is? What if I drown? I can't swim that well with human legs the way it is. What makes you think I can swim with a fish tail? No way Joshua, I'm not doing it. You can go swim all by yourself." Adam said moodily.

Joshua sighed quietly and grabbed his towel out of his swim bag. "Oh come on Adam, you said we could experiment with your… fishism. Please, let's go check it out. It'll be fun! You and me swimming together. What could be better?"

"Going to go see a movie, lunch, dinner, just about anything that isn't this. And by the way…" Adam went to add.

Joshua groaned loudly and crossed his arms. "Adam I'm going to tell you now, we can do this where you willingly get in the water or I strip you down and half drown you trying to get you in. Now, I like choice number one but that's just my opinion. You get to chose, choice number one or two?"

Adam groaned loudly and crossed his arms. "You're a real ass, you know that? Ug… if I have to choose I'll go with choice one, but I won't like it. Understand?"

"I knew you'd come around!" Joshua grinned. "Let's get to work!" He grabbed Adam by the hand and led him up to the top of one of the large tanks.

As they went to enter the area of the large tanks Adam froze and glanced nervously down at the water.

"Um Joshua, I know I agreed to do this with you but are we allowed to be up here? I thought visitors were supposed to stay out of the exhibit." Adam asked.

Joshua shook his head and urged Adam forward. "Oh don't worry, I volunteer here. They let me have full access to the tanks. Besides, this place is closed right now; nobody's going to see us."

"But won't I get the fish sick with my germs?" Adam asked nervously.

"No you're good." Joshua said. "Divers jump right in unsanitized all the time, besides I'm pretty sure you bath ten times more often than they do."

"Well if you put it that way… I guess it's okay…" Adam responded nervously. With saying that he got up and headed over to the edge of the tank, sitting so his feet were almost touching the water.

"Well Adam what are you waiting for?" Joshua asked.

Adam shook his head and looked away nervously. "Joshua I'm not sure I can do this. Facing the pain the first time was bad enough; can we please not do this?" He sat farther away from the water and brought his knees to his chest.

Joshua calmly walked over to Adam and patted him gently on the back, kissing the back of his neck. "Adam I have faith in you, you're strong enough to take this. Come on, you're much better than this. I know you can take the pain. Come on, you can do this!"

Adam sighed quietly then got up and moved over to the pool edge. Then he removed his shirt and pants, glancing at Joshua last second who happened to be staring. "Turn your eyes you perv. You and I both saw what happened last time when I changed back, and I am not buying a new pair of skinny jeans just because you refuse to look away."

"I get it, I get it." Joshua laughed. He turned away and put his hand around his eyes. As he did so, he turned on a stopwatch and prepared to time how long it would take for Adam to turn. And as he did that, Adam finished removing his clothes and jumped into the water.

The second Adam's legs touched the water an inhuman, excruciating, pain shot through his legs, almost exactly like last time. The only difference, the pain this time was far worse. In a way, it was almost as if a million bits of fire were burrowing through his skin, or, in his case, a million shimmering diamond-like scales ripping through his flesh.

"Adam, are you doing okay down there?" a Joshua asked.

"I'm fine…" Adam went to say but his voice failed him. His body was too far underwater to be heard.

"Adam, speak to me!" The Joshua called out.

Adam tried to respond again but his voice failed him. His lungs were too full of water, and his body was starting to burn to a point to where he couldn't move.

"Adam talk to me!" Joshua cried out.

But Adam's mind couldn't comprehend what he was saying. The inhuman instincts of his mind were screaming too loudly. A fire shot through his veins like a storm, every inch of his being screamed for mercy from his inhuman torture. He couldn't take it any longer; his body couldn't stand this kind of pain.

"Adam!"

This time Adam heard his friend, the fire in his veins cooling. His body relaxed and he felt his legs come together, the black scales glimmering in the water. And where his legs used to be the familiar long back tail sat, moving gracefully through the water. The pain was gone, he could think again.

"Adam answer me!"

Adam took a deep breath and forced himself back up to the surface, his tail easily pushing him along. "Joshua I'm okay." He called. He swam up to the side of the fish tank and put his hand comfortingly on Joshua's.

"Adam, are you sure you're okay? You were screaming pretty loudly. I'm not sure it's normal."

"In all honestly Joshua, do you really think anything about my transformation is normal?"

Joshua thought a moment then shook his head. "No, I guess not… but last time you changed you didn't scream. This time you were screaming bloody murder. I don't think that's right."

Adam stuck his tongue out and made a face. "Pfft what do you know? You're just a puny human…" He jumped out of the water and fell back in, dragging Joshua in with him.

"Adam no, I'm not wearing my swimming suit!" Joshua complained. But Adam pretended not to notice. Instead, he swam out with Joshua in his arms and released him in the middle of the tank.

"Get out of this!" he smirked.

"You're such a pain when you're a fish, you know that?" Joshua laughed. He swam over to the side of the tank and got out, going off behind a pile of boxes to change. Then he returned a second later and set a box down near the side of the tank, the box containing all kinds of measuring equipment.

"You ready to start experimenting?'' Joshua smirked.

Adam shook his head and disappeared under the water, returning a second later with a fake look of displeasure on his face. "Nope. I prefer not to be your lab rat."

Joshua laughed softly and took out a measuring tape, putting it next to him. "Oh don't be like that. It's not like I'm gonna do anything that could harm you. I just want to check a few things."

"Like what?"

"Your tail length, your weight, height, how fast and deep you can swim. Stuff like that. Oh and I already got one thing done. It takes about two minutes for you to change."

"Two minutes of hell…" Adam muttered moodily.

Joshua laughed softly then pulled out his tape measure. "Okay Adam, first order of business, let's measure your tail." He jumped down into the water and brought Adam into a back float position. Then he pulled out the tape measure and put it at the base of Adam's tail, pulling it out up to Adam's waist.

"That tickles…" Adam giggled.

Joshua laughed softly and checked the length. "I know it does. Now, let's see… it says your tail is about 4 feet long."

"Oooh I'm so tall…" Adam giggled.

"Oh Adam…" Joshua laughed. He swam to the edge tank and dug through his box, pulling out a timer. "Okay Adam, next test. Swim underwater a bit and see how long you can hold your breath."

"Okay!" Adam said cheerfully. He swam under the water and moved next to the top of the fake corral. About then minutes later he came back up with a pleased look on his face. "How was that?"

"Very good, holy crap! How did you hold your breath that long?"

Adam shrugged and popped his head back slightly under the water. "I don't know. Actually I didn't really feel the need to breathe. I could have stayed under longer, I think, but I was getting bored."

"Hm… I wonder…" Joshua thought a moment. "Maybe you don't need to breathe underwater, maybe you absorb all the oxygen you need through your tail."

Adam glanced down at his tail then giggled. "Oh goodie, I'm like a toad…" He disappeared under the water again then popped back up, a happy look on his face. "Guess what Joshua."

"What?"

"I can see perfectly under the water now!" He disappeared under again then came back up with a fish in his hand. "Guess what, I caught a Nemo fish!"

"Put the nice fish back." Joshua said, half trying not to laugh. He pulled the fish out of Adam's hand and put it back in the water. "Now, one final test for the day."

"Oooh what test?"

"How deep can you dive?"

"I don't know." Adam said. "As deep as this tank?" He disappeared under the water, then came back up with a rock in his hand. "Look I got to the bottom!" He grinned.

Joshua laughed softly and took the rock from Adam's hand, putting it in his box. "Oh look you got me a present. You're too kind…" He hopped out of the water and went back behind the boxes to change back into his normal clothes. A minute later he reappeared, in his usual jeans and a T-shirt.

"So Adam, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm done playing today." Adam quickly jumped out of the fish tank and landed on his towel that was lying conveniently on the ground waiting for him.

"Do you need any help drying off?" Joshua asked.

Adam nodded slightly and grabbed another towel. "Yeah, I could use a little help." He quickly dried his hair off and took all the water off his tail.

Joshua came up next to him and gingerly, almost seductively began drying off his back and chest. "So, Adam…" He said. "Would you care to do this again anytime soon? I thought it was mildly fun."

"Totally!" Adam grinned. He finished drying himself off then put the towel over his waist as his legs turned back to normal. After that he got up and walked over to where his clothes were, taking them behind the boxes to change. A minute later he reappeared and walked over to Joshua, kissing him softly on the cheek in a loving manner. "Thanks for everything today Joshua… I really appreciated what you did…" He kissed Joshua one last time then headed out the door, going toward his car.


	9. Chapter 9

"Adam, we should probably get started on homework." A voice said.

Adam opened his eyes slightly and found himself sitting in his living room with Joshua sitting next to him. 'Odd… how did I get here?' He thought. He sat up a bit and looked around. He was sitting on his living room couch with Joshua on the spot near him.

"Adam are you awake?" Joshua asked.

Adam forced his mind back to reality and sat up. Joshua had a textbook in his hand and a pencil in the other. What was going on?

"Hey Adam are you feeling okay? You look stressed."

Adam looked at Joshua curiously and sat closer to him. "I'm fine. I'm just a little confused on how I got here."

"Yeah, that tends to happen a lot. But hey, we really need to get started on homework, it's super important."

Adam thought a moment then nodded. "Okay. So what homework do we have?"

"Health homework."

"Health homework? What health homework?"

"The one we have right now…" Joshua moved up to Adam and moved his lips to his neck, kissing him softly.

"Joshua… I don't remember this being mentioned in class…" Adam giggled.

Joshua laughed softly and continued kissing. "It wasn't…" He moved his mouth from Adam's neck and went up to his lips, kissing him seductively.

"So you lied to me?" Adam smirked, fingers playing with the base of Joshua's hair.

Joshua smirked and moved onto Adam's lap. "Maybe…" He got on top of Adam and continued kissing him.

"Oooh your lips are so soft…" Adam purred.

Joshua kissed lustfully and began pressing Adam farther back into the couch. "Oh really?" He ground his body against Adam's and ran his fingers down his neck.

"Oooh that feels nice…" Adam purred.

Joshua put his fingers into Adam's shirt and ran his fingers over the top of his chest. "How does that feel?"

"So good…" Adam purred.

Joshua pulled up Adam's shirt and started kissing his chest. "Do you like that?"

"Yes…" Adam replied softly.

"How about this?" Joshua ran his tongue across Adam's chest and down to his stomach.

"Oooh yes…" Adam said, a slight moan escaping his lips.

After that, Joshua removed his lips from Adam's chest then went back up to his face, looking directly into his eyes.

"You want to go farther?" He asked. He ran his hand seductively across Adam's lower regions and played with the button on his pants.

"Yes…"

As Adam said that, Joshua grabbed his hand and took him up the stairs to his room. There, he threw Adam onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"You ready for this?" Joshua smirked.

Adam nodded excitedly and brought his partner's lips down to his own. "Yes…"

"Okay then…" Joshua connected his lips with Adam's and traced his fingers down the lines of his chest.

"Oooh that feels nice…" Adam whispered.

Joshua pulled off Adam's shirt and kissed his neck gently. "I know it does…" He pulled off his own shirt and pressed his bare chest against Adam's.

"You're so muscular…" Adam cooed, tracing his long fingers across Joshua's chest.

"Really? I didn't know that…" Joshua smirked, moving his lips down to Adam's neck. He put his hand on the edge of Adam's pants and unbuttoned them.

"You're so fast…" Adam smirked.

Joshua removed Adam's pants and threw them at the wall. Then removed his own pants and set them on the floor. "I know…" He slid his hand up Adam's long legs and ran his hand seductively over Adam's underwear. "Do you want me to?" he smirked.

"Yes…" Adam purred. He pushed Joshua's hand onto his remaining clothes and ran his hand over Joshua's boxers.

"Only if you want me to…" Joshua smirked. He pulled off Adam's and his own remaining clothes then kissed him softly. "How far do you want to go?"

"As far as you want…" Adam purred. He pulled Joshua farther onto him and kissed him excitedly.

"Okay then…" Joshua said. He kissed Adam lustfully and stroked his soft jet black hair. Then he moved against him, his body moving with Adam's.

'We're so close…' Adam thought silently. 'So close…' He moved with Joshua more excitedly and kissed him with the same passion Joshua had been showing him.

Soon, Adam could feel Joshua going to make the final move that would end Adam's virginity. Would he allow it to happen? Should he fight back? Adam wasn't sure. He loved him after all, yet would waiting be better?

"Joshua I missed you…" A voice said. Adam heard his door open and a tall blond woman walked in. Adam's blood ran cold. She was wearing fishnet leggings with a short leather black skirt and a leather bra. Jamie…

"Oh Joshua I know you don't want me anymore and you're with a man now, but I think my love is ten times better than his will ever be…" She said seductively. She walked over to Joshua and stroked him right under his chin. Then she kissed him, he tongue running deep into his mouth.

Joshua got up from Adam and walked over to Jamie, kissing her lustfully. "Oh Jamie you're right. I want your love tonight. His… he can go die in a pond for all I care. He's only a big finned freak. Besides, he's a terrible kisser."

Adam sat up in his bed, with the blankets modestly across his lap, and looked over at Joshua. "But Joshua I thought you cared about me." Adam said miserably.

"Why the hell would I care about you?" Joshua laughed, pushing Adam aside. "You're stupid, ugly, and a waste of my time. Actually you're a waste of any man's time. If any man was stupid enough to date you, he'd take one look at you then go running for the hills. Honestly, did you really think you had a chance with me?" He grabbed Jamie by her chest and picked her up in his arms. Then he left Adam's room, Jamie still in his arms. "Bye Adam!" Joshua smirked.

As Joshua left the room, Adam felt the blankets fall to his knees and he glanced at himself in the mirror. He wasn't worth it, he was too tall, scrawny, and a waste of time. Why did he think he was good enough for anyone? He wasn't handsome like Joshua was, he wasn't charming like Joshua was, and he wasn't normal like Joshua. He never would be…

Adam woke up quickly with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. What had just happened? All he could remember was taking a shower and falling into bed. Was it a dream? Adam quickly grabbed his phone and checked his messages. The inbox was empty except for a message from Joshua. Adam quickly opened it and began reading.

Hey Adam, you wanna hang out tomorrow? I got this great new burger place down the street we can go to. Oh and by the way, I love you! (sounds cheesy doesn't it? ;) )

Adam set the phone down and took a deep breath. It was just a dream, just a very bad dream.


End file.
